


A Christmas Prince

by hfleury



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Hockey Player(s), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Christmas, M/M, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hfleury/pseuds/hfleury
Summary: Christmas comes early for an aspiring young journalist when he's sent abroad to get the scoop on a dashing prince who's poised to be king. (Based on the Netflix Original Movie of the same name)----Mitch, a journalist working for a tabloid in Toronto, is sent to the kingdom of Andova to get the scoop on Auston, a playboy prince who's been MIA since his father's death. After lying his way into the castle under the guise of being a tutor for Prince Auston's sisters, Mitch is on the hunt for some royal dirt.





	A Christmas Prince

**Author's Note:**

> okay so for the purpose of this fic Auston's sisters are both younger than he is (like A LOT younger) :) 
> 
> a small disclaimer: this is based off a movie. i am not claiming to have ownership of the concept, characters, or dialogue.

_ Mitch, Kyle wants to see you in his office.  _ The intercom buzzed through the receiver. Mitch had been working for  _ The Tab _ for two years and not once had he ever been summoned to Kyle’s office. He was never the person that anyone went to for assignments, so he could only assume that he was about to be fired.

“Mitchell!” Kyle said with a smile as Mitch appeared in the doorway of his massive office. “Have a seat, bud.”

“Uh, alright,” Mitch said quietly, taking a seat in one of the chair that sat across from his desk.

“I like you, Mitch,” Kyle began. “You’re young, hard working, dedicated,” he trailed off. “What do you know about Andova?”

“Andova, like the country?” Mitch questioned. “I know that the king died last year and that’s about it.”

“Well then, let me bring you up to speed.” Kyle pulled a few magazines from the bottom of one of the many piles of papers that cluttered his desk. “This is Auston, current prince and single heir to the throne. He took off before his father died, which usually wouldn’t be a problem if the country didn’t have that inter- reg- interregnum thingy.”

“The period between two reigns,” Mitch filled in.

“Yeah.” Kyle nodded. “In Andova it’s a maximum of a year, which is coming up quickly. They need an ass on the throne by Christmas day.” He tossed one of the magazines into Mitch’s lap.

“So, what happens if the prince doesn’t show up?” Mitch questioned, Looking down at the magazine;  _ Playboy Prince Spotted with Fourth Mistress in a Week _ .

“No one knows.” Kyle shrugged. “Prince Playboy is due back this weekend, but no one knows if he’s actually going to show up.”

“So, what does this have to do with me?” Mitch asked, placing the magazine back on the desk.

“The palace is holding a press conference to try and silence some of the rumors that have been flying around and I want to have someone there just in case he flakes. How would you like to go?”

“Uh,”  Mitch suddenly forgot how to speak.  _ Was this actually happening?  _ “Why me?” He managed to say.

“Because I trust you!” Kyle said, as if they were old friends. “You’ve been with  _ Tab _ for a while and you seem itching to get out into the field.” He paused. “Also everyone else is out of town. You want to go or not?”

“Yes! Of course!”

“Great, your flight leaves in  _ six  _ hours.”  _ Six hours?  _ “Just go, get as much information as you can, and write me a story worthy of being on the cover.”

“Uh, okay. I promise I won’t-” Before he could finish his sentence Kyle was ushering him out of the office, slamming the door behind him. _Okay._ _No big deal, just my first assignment. Just going to a press conference a writing a story. I can do this._ He rushed down the stairs and onto the busy streets of Toronto, quickly hailing a cab. After quickly giving the driver the address to his apartment, he pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts until he found the one named _Desk Mate_. The dial tone barely started before it was cut off by someone on the other end.

“Mitchell Marner’s desk, how may I direct your call?”

“This is Mitchell Marner speaking, can you direct me to one of the idiots that share this cubical block?”

“Wow, rude,” A different voice huffed in the background.

“Glad I can count on you two to pick up my phone,” Mitch laughed.

“Freddie was just going to let it ring.”

“It’s not our job to pick up his phone when he ditches work, Willy.”

“I didn’t ditch work, Freddie,” Mitch snapped. “I got an assignment.”

“ _ You  _ got an assignment?” William laughed. “Yeah, right.”

“I’m serious! Kyle is sending me to Andova to go find out what’s going on with their prince.”

“The hot playboy prince with an overactive libido?” Mitch could tell William was smirking. “Lucky you.”

“So Dubas is sending you all the way to Andova just to get fucked? That’s what I’m hearing.” Freddie said without an inch of sarcasm in his voice.

“Do you guys listen at all? I’m not meeting the prince, I’m just going to sit in on a press conference.  _ No one is getting fucked _ .”

“Too bad,” William sighed. “The prince is  _ extremely _ attractive.”

“Will you stop?” Mitch pleaded as the taxi pulled in front of his apartment building.

“Why did you call?” Freddie asked, his voice still soft in the background.

“I just wanted to ask you guys to keep an eye on my phone. If anyone calls just let them know that I’ll be back in a few days.”

“When do you ever get phone calls?”

“Will you please just keep an ear out?”

“Willy just- We’ll watch your phone, Mitch.” Freddie grabbed the phone from William as Mitch spoke.

“Let us know when you get there!” William shouted from the background.

“Will do. Thanks guys.” Mitch hung up as he fumbled with his keys. Pushing into his home, he quickly made his way to his bedroom, grabbed his suitcase and tossed a few of his best work-appropriate outfits into in. Within two hours he was on a plane across the world.

 

Mitch wasn’t sure how long the flight was, all he knew was that it was  _ way _ too long. The airport that he landed in was quaintly decorated from front to back with Christmas decor to match the snow that had falling since the plane touched the ground. As he moved outside he passed a cluster of reporters waiting for the prince to arrive.

“He was supposed to be here two hours ago,” A woman complained, wrapping her jacket tightly around her torso.

“He should be coming out any second,” Another said, her voice shaking with her chattering teeth. Mitch waited patiently as cabs pulled up and took patreons away until he was the only one at the curb. He only looked away for a second to push the handle down on his suitcase, but when he looked to the cab someone had squeezed past him.

“Excuse me? That’s my cab,” Mitch said, inching closer.

“Yeah, sorry I’ve really got to go.” The bearded stranger said, keeping his head down.

“But, that’s my-”

“I apologize,” The man said shutting door.

“You can’t just do that,” Mitch yelled as the cab drove away. “ _ Selfish Asshole _ !”

 

Eventually, he found his way to his hotel. He had just enough time to drop off his things before he was ushered into a press van and driven through town and down the countryside, to a magnificent castle built into the side of a mountain.

“Pretty cool, right?” the man beside him said in a low voice. “I’ve been here like, fifty times, and I still get chills. This your first time covering?”

“Yeah, first time covering anything, actually.” Mitch smiled. “Any advice?”

“Find a different career.” The man huffed.

Mitch, along with the rest of the members of the press, were guided into a large room in the front of the castle. There were rows of seats set up on either side of the room, with a wide red carpet splitting them, leading to a large stage at the front of the room. The crest of Andova, two lions on either side of a downward arrow engraved on an intricate gold shield, was plastered all over the room.

“What’s taking so long?” The man from the van yelled. 

“Yeah,” A few others piped up. Soon the entire room was filled with angry press members yelling for answers.

“Ladies and gentlemen, thank you so much for coming today,” A staff member started, standing behind the large podium in the middle of the stage. “I know you’ve all traveled a long distance to be here, but I’m afraid that we are going to have to cancel the press conference.” A loud groan was heard throughout the press. “The prince is unavailable at this time.”

“More like he’s avoiding the press,” Someone stood up in the crowd.

“Does this mean the prince is abdicating the throne?” Another person yelled.

“I can assure you, the prince’s coronation is right on schedule.” The staff member assured the group, trying to talk over the shouting. “It will, in fact, be taking place at the annual Christmas Eve Ball.”

“Then where is he?”

“Yeah, why won’t he talk to the press?” The group continued to shout. The chaos only seemed to be growing and Mitch didn’t know what to do.  _ I came all this way, and they’re just going to cancel? How am I going to write my article? _ Before he knew what he was doing, Mitch’s hand was raised in the air.

“Yes, the  _ polite  _ young man in the blue tie.” The staff member gestured to him.

“Um, when are you rescheduling the press conference?”

“We don’t have any plans for that at this time.” She answered, followed swiftly by another groan from the crowd. 

“Well,” Mitch continued. “Is it possible to schedule an interview with Prince Auston?”

“There will be no interviews with the Prince. Thank you so much for coming.” The staff member turned around and left the room as the crowd yelled.

“The King would have never done something like this!”

“This is bullshit!”

“What a waste of time.” The room was cleared out by a handful of security guards within minutes. They were ushered outside, where the vans were waiting for them.  _ I can’t go home empty handed.  _ Instead of getting into the van with the rest of the press, he slowly made his way around traffic circle until he was at a set of stairs. From there he followed a few staff members through a pair of double doors and into the castle. Taking a second to look around, he saw dozens of large crystal chandeliers lining the arched ceiling. There were suits of armor and oil paintings lining the walls, along with intricately carved columns surrounding every doorway. Pulling out his phone, he started to snap picture of everything he passed.

“Can I help you?” A large voice caught Mitch off guard.

“Uh no, well, yes. I’m supposed to- well I-” He couldn’t manage to form a sentence.

“Ah, North American.” The man nodded.

“Excuse me?”

“You must be the new tutor for the princesses.” 

“Uh, yep. That’s me, the tutor.”

“Perfect.” The man smiled. “Follow me, please.” Quickly tucking his press badge into his pocket, Mitch followed the man down the hallway and to a large marble staircase.

“Ms. Avery,” The man said, interrupting the woman on the stairs, who was barking out instructions to those around her. There was a large portfolio in her hands that she was focused on, checking off items as she saw they were completed. “The new tutor for the princesses has arrived.”

“John Anderson?” the woman scrunched up her nose. 

“Yeah, that’s me.” Mitch lied, extending his hand. 

“I thought your agency said you weren’t available to be here until the first of the year.”

“I wasn’t, but then my last assignment ended early, so-”

“So, you decided to just  _ show up _ ?  _ Two weeks _ early?”

“I’m sorry, uh- I can leave if it was a bad idea.”

“The queen did mention that she wished she had someone to occupy the princesses over the holidays.” The man said with a smile. “Her last tutor left rather abruptly.”

“Oh. What happened?”

“That is no concern of yours.” Ms. Avery snapped.

“Something about a mouse in her bed.” The man gave Mitch a nod before going back the way they had arrived. 

“If you would follow me,” she said, heading up the stairs. “Where is your luggage?”

“It’s at the inn.” Mitch said simply.

“I’ll have someone fetch it.”

“No, that’s okay. I can get it.” Mitch said quickly. He figured it would be hard to explain why we was in an in surrounded by members of the press. 

“I’m surprised you were able to get a room with all the press that’s in town,” she sneered. “Parasites.”

“Scum of the Earth,” Mitch echoed.

“Queen Ema will want to meet you.”

“Meet  _ me? _ ”

“I’m sure you’re familiar with our royal edict. You are not permitted to shake her Majesty's hand but you are allowed to bow.”

“I needed some time to think.” A male’s voice echoed aggressively down the hall.

“You’ve had time to think, Auston. You can’t keep missing these official engagements.”

“I understand mother, I just-”

“You are not a child, you have responsibilities that you have to-”

“Pardon the interruption, you highness.”

“ _ You? _ ” The man turned to meet Mitch’s gaze. 

“You know each other?” The queen questioned.

“Our paths have crossed,” the man said with a smirk. “Selfish asshole, at your service.”

“I am  _ so sorry _ . I had no idea-”

“No, I should be the one apologizing. I should have never-” 

“And  _ who _ are you?” The queen asked, turning to Ms. Avery for an answer. 

“Your Majesty, may I present Mr. John Anderson, the princesses’ new tutor.”

“Auston?” The voice of a little girl echoed outside of the room.

“Where is he?” Echoed the voice of another. Almost immediately, two children were running into the room and to the man,  _ the prince _ .

“Hey guys,” Auston said with a smile, bending down to give them each a hug. “How are my favorite sisters?”

“We’re you’re only sisters.”

“That’s why you’re my favorite.”

“Alexandria, Breyana, this is your new tutor. He’s from Ohio.”

“Hello, your highnesses, I’m M- I am John Anderson, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Whatever,” the two said in unison. 

“Don’t get comfortable here.” Alexandria smirked.

“Yeah,” Breyana agreed. “You’ll be gone by Christmas.”

“You two will begin your lessons immediately.” The queen ordered. “I hope Mr. Anderson will last longer than your last tutor.”

“I’ll show him to his quarters,” Ms. Avery said, guiding Mitch out of the room.

 

A few hours later Mitch had moved his things from the inn to his new room inside of the palace.

“I’m  _ inside _ , like, undercover!” Mitch whispered into his phone.

“That’s great!” Kyle’s voice rang from the other end. “This is better than an exclusive.”

“But, I had to lie to get in. They think I’m here to tutor the princesses.”

“Who cares?”

“Couldn’t I go to jail for this or something?” Mitch asked, pacing the room.

“Two or three weeks tops.”

“Good to know,” Mitch said quietly.

“Listen, just ride this tutor train for as long as you can. Get audio, video, anything you can get your hands on. Can I count on you to do this, Mitch?”

“Absolutely.” Mitch hesitated. “I won’t let you down-” Kyle hung up before he could finish.

* * *

“I assume you have the lesson plans I sent to your agency?” Ms. Avery asked, guiding Mitch down the hallway.

“No. They must have forgotten.”

“Of course they did,” she huffed, pushing a large folder into Mitch’s hands. “My experience with American agencies have been, in simple terms, extremely poor.” He followed as she lead him through the castle and into a large room, filled from floor to ceiling with books. In the center of the room there was a rolling chalkboard and a wooden desk, where the two princesses sat quietly talking to each other.

“Good morning princesses,” Mitch said, doing a small bow in their direction.

“Go away,” Alexandria said, not bothering to turn around.

“Well, I’ll leave you to it.” Ms. Avery said, turning on a dime and leaving the room.

“Let’s uh, let’s start with… this.” He pulled out two pieces of paper, each filled with unsolved trigonometry equations. Watching as the two girls worked their way through the problems, he started to panic.  _ I don’t know how to solve any of this. How the fuck am I supposed to teach them if I have no clue what I’m doing?  _

“Done.” The girls said, almost in unison.

“That was quick,” Mitch said, taking their papers. He stared down at the pages, trying to look like he knew what he was doing. “Yeah… yep. Looks good. Let’s move on to something a little more fun.”

“Fun?”

“Like what?  _ English _ ?” Breyanna mocked.

“No,” Mitch shot back, a little too aggressively. “How about we go get some fresh air?”

“But we just started.”

“So?” Mitch said with a smirk. “Are you telling me that you’d rather sit in here and do… math?” The girls looked to each other, nodded their heads in agreement, and turned back to Mitch.

“Let’s go.” Quietly, the girls lead him out of the room and through the castle, making their way to one of the many large gardens that lined the exterior. As soon as they were outside the girls spotted Auston.

“Watcha’ doing?” Breyanna yelled, running to his side.

“I’m just adjusting the sights on my new bow,” he said with a smile. “Shouldn’t you two be studying or something?”   
“We’re taking a break.”

‘Fair enough,” he shrugged. Auston turned around to face them, his face now rid of the beard that he had the night before. Mitch couldn’t help but stare; he looked  _ one million  _ percent hotter without it. “Everything alright?” he asked, noticing Mitch’s prolonged gaze.

“Yeah, uh, sorry Your Highness,” he blushed. “It’s just… your face.”

“Is there something wrong with my face?” Auston asked, bring a hand to his cheek.

“No! It’s perfectly normal-”

“Perfectly normal?”

“I just meant that I almost didn’t recognize you because you shaved, probably because your mother didn’t like it right? Not to say that you have to do everything your mother tells you, just-” Mitch stopped himself.  _ Why was he so attractive? _ “So, archery?”

“Yeah,” Auston laughed. “My father taught me when I was younger. I’m a little rusty.” He turned back to the target in front of him, pulled back the string of the bow, and fired. The arrow flew through the air and landed just outside of the small red dot in the center.

“We can tell.” Alexandria giggled. “Let me try.”

“Oh, this bow is way to heavy for yo-”

“I think that bow will be just fine,” Mitch cut him off. “Unless you’re afraid of being shown up.”

“Fine,” Auston shrugged, handing Alexandria the bow. She slowly notched the arrow and took her position, steading her aim. “If mother could see this right now,” he said under his breath. “She’d cut my head off.”

“Better than cutting off something else,” Breyanna laughed. “Shoot it already, Alexandria.”

“Give me a second,” she huffed. Drawing back the bow string she fired the arrow and watched as it landed in the dead center of the target. “Ha!”   
“Beginner’s luck.” Auston rolled his eyes as he tried to take the bow from Alexandria’s hands. 

“It’s John’s turn,” she said with a smile, passing the bow to Mitch.

“I can’t,” he smiled. “I mean, I’ve never-”

“Scared of being shown up?” Auston smirked.

“More like scared of breaking something.”

“Here,” Auston handed him an arrow. “It’s easy.” He guided Mitch’s hand as he notched the arrow. “Now just make sure your feet are aligned,” he gently kicked his feet until they were to his liking. “Bring it just about nose height and draw it back,” he moved to position himself behind Mitch, putting his arm carefully around his body to guide his hand. Mitch turned to meet his eyes for a split second;  _ Why is he so attractive? _ Without thinking, he let go of his grip, sending the arrow flying through the air and into a window on the second floor.

“We should go,” Breyanna said, grabbing the bow from Mitch’s hand.

“Good idea,” Auston agreed.

* * *

 

“How do you even read this stuff? I mean tangent? What even is that?” Mitch sighed. He had been in his room for hours trying to figure out how to grade the princess’ math work from the morning. “What am I supposed to do?”

“You could hire a tutor,” William’s voice rang out through his laptop screen.

“Just stay calm,” Freddie said, pushing William to the side. “Just Google the answers.” Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. 

“I have to go,” he said quietly, closing his laptop. “Come in!” Alexandria and Breyanna entered, followed by Ms. Avery.

“Hello!” The girls chimed in unison.

“Uh, hi,” Mitch smiled.

“What are you doing?” Alexandria asked, popping herself up onto Mitch’s bed.

“Just, uh, preparing your lesson plan for tomorrow. There’s a lot of numbers and, uh, stuff.”

“We’re sorry to barge in,” Ms. Avery said, scowling at the girl. “But the princesses insisted.”

“We want you to be our guest!” Breyanna said with a large smile.

“Guest for what?”

“The royal family will be serving cocktails to  _ esteemed _ members of the nobility,” Ms. Avery responded. “And… you, I suppose.”

“I would be delighted,” Mitch said happily. 

 

Half an hour later he was standing in a large room surrounded by royalty. He stood in the corner, quietly nursing the glass of champagne he had been given when he entered.

“If I may ask, Your Majesty,” an older man asked the queen. “What exactly is the prince thinking?” Mitch quickly took out his phone and took a picture before flipping to a voice memo and pressing record.

“Thinking about what, exactly?” The queen asked innocently.

“It’s no secret he has his doubts about assuming the throne, and if he doesn’t, I’m afraid that-”

“Prime Minister,” the queen cut him off. “Allow me to put your fears to rest. Auston  _ will _ accept his father’s crown.” Before she could say anything else, someone interrupted. The man had dark, well kept, hair and a sizable scar under his left eye.

“Your Majesty,” the man said with a smile, placing a small kiss on the queen’s hand. “You look absolutely radiant.”

“Thank you, Zachary,” Queen Ema smiled in return.

“Prime Minister,” Zachary greeted the other man. “Tell me, your highness, where is Auston? Still on a party boat off the coast of Cuba?”

“Of course not,” Auston said with a smile, appearing behind him. “Sorry I’m late, I couldn’t find my cufflinks. Your Majesty, Prime Minister.” Mitch quickly snapped a few more pictures while he greeted the two, making sure to keep his distance.

“I heard I just missed you in Majorca,” Zachary said. “I was staying with the president in his chalet.”

“Well, I was on the beach in a tent,” Auston said snidely.

“Still soul searching?”

“At least I have one.” Auston took a glass of champagne from one of the servers before turning away. “Excuse me.” He walked over to another group of people.

“Enjoying the party?” Mitch jumped as Alexandria’s voice rang out behind him.

“Yeah,” he said quickly. “Thank you for inviting me.”

“You seem rather fascinated with our brother,” Breyanna said with a smirk. “You haven’t taken your eyes off of him since he got here.”

“I was just looking for something to eat,” Mitch lied. “I’m not a huge fan of meat jelly.”

“Me neither,” Alexandria laughed. “Follow me.” She guided him through the crowd to a small table that was completely covered in baked goods on the other side of the room.

“Jackpot,” Mitch said under his breath, taking a seat on the couch across from it. “Hey, can I ask you guys something?”

“What?”

“Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?”

“Because you’re different from everyone else here,” Breyanna answered. 

“Because I don’t know how to bow and I break everything?” Mitch snorted.

“No,” Alexandria laughed. “Because you treat us like normal kids.”

“You  _ are _ normal kids.”

“With a castle and a crown.”

“Well,” Mitch sighed. “Nobody’s perfect.”

“Princesses!” Zachary interrupted. “How lovely to see you both.”

“Zach,” the girls greeted him.

“I didn’t know  _ you  _ were coming,” Alexandria frowned.

“I wouldn’t miss Auston’s coronation for the world,” Zach nodded. “Did the queen invite one of the kitchen hands?” He asked in a lower voice, scowling at Mitch.

“This is our tutor, Mr. John Anderson,” Breyanna snapped. “ _ We _ invited him.”

“Nice to meet you, Zach,” Mitch stood up and extended his hand. 

“You can address me as Duke Werenski-”

“I’ve found that nobility who insist on using their titles are the same as people who drive Ferraris,” Auston interrupted, putting his hand on Zachary’s shoulder. 

“And what’s wrong with my Ferrari?”

“Nothing,” Auston smiled. “The issue is what it’s compensating for.”

“Duke Werenski!” An elderly woman said with a smile, stepping between him and Auston. “How lovely to see you both together again.”

“Zach hates Auston,” Alexandria whispered to Mitch as he watched the woman speak to them.

“Because Auston is one ahead of him in the line of succession.”

“Wait, so if Auston declines the throne Zach is next in line, not one of you?”

“Male bloodline.” Breyanna rolled her eyes. “Totally unfair.”

“No kidding,” Mitch said, finishing his glass of champagne.

* * *

“Best friend turned enemy jockeys for the throne,” William brainstormed through Mitch’s laptop screen. “Pretty baiting title, right?”   
“Yeah, but I don’t have a full story yet. What I really need is some one-on-one time with the prince.”

“What is he like?” Freddie asked.   
“He’s not what I expected. I mean, he is  _ totally  _ cocky but… there’s something else there. Like, a vulnerability or something. I don’t know how to describe it.”   
“You are  _ so  _ whipped,” William sang. “You’re blushing like a schoolgirl.”

“No I’m not,” Mitch shook him off. “Look, Kyle wants me to dig up dirt but I’m not sure there’s any here.”

“Dude, they’re royals.” Freddie snorted. “Where there’s a crown, there’s drama. Trust me.”

* * *

Mitch couldn’t help but follow the sound of a piano playing down the hall. He had just finished the lesson for the day with the princesses when he heard  _ The First Noel _ being played flawlessly. He followed the sound into a sitting room where Auston was sitting at the piano, focused on the keys. Mitch quietly took out his phone and began to record. There was something oddly charming about the way he was focused, Mitch couldn’t manage to look away. He began to lean against what he thought was a wall and caught himself just as it, actually a sliding door, gave way under his weight. Auston snapped out of his focus, meeting Mitch’s eyes.

“Your Highness,” Mitch stuttered. “I am  _ so _ sorry.”

“Please, just call me Auston,” he smiled.

“You’re really talented.”

“My father made me take lessons,” Auston said, pushing himself off of the bench and making his way around the piano. “He said music was the food of the soul.”

“I heard King Brian was a great man,” Mitch nodded. 

“He was.”

“Won’t be easy to replace him,” Mitch said without thinking. “I mean-”

“I’m not trying to replace him,”

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t- I just mean that there must be a lot of pressure on you.”

“You’re under more pressure that you thought, aren’t you? My sisters can be a lot to handle.”

“Yeah, right.” Mitch signed. “I actually think they’re great.”

“After our father passed away, they took it very hard.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t imagine what that must have been like for them,” Mitch said, daring to take a step closer to him.

“I’m glad they have someone to talk to,” Auston responded, also taking a step closer.

“So, now that you’re back, are you here to stay? Is all of that talk about abdication just gossip?”

“It’s very hard to know what to do,” Auston sighed.

“I heard people saying you didn’t want to give up your lifestyle.” Mitch pressed, trying his best to sound like he was making normal conversation.

“What lifestyle is that?”

“I don’t know. Sex, drugs, and rock 'n roll?”

“Is that what you think I am?”

“I don’t know really know,” Mitch shrugged. “I don’t know you well enough to know who you are.”

“My mother is expecting me,” Auston said, walking past him.

* * *

 

“When I look around at all of you,” Queen Ema started her toast. “I’m reminded how truly blessed I am. To family and to old friends.”

“To family and old friends,” the room repeated. Everyone was gathered around the Christmas tree, watching as the queen and other nobility put ornaments on it. 

“And new friends, too,” Breyanna smiled, looking up to Mitch who smiled in return.

“King Brian gave us an entire box of his handmade ornaments last year,” Zachary said, reaching into a box and pulling out a small wooden object. “He said they were horses, but they look more like cats.”

“It was important to the king to make handmade gifts,” the queen said, giving Zach a small frown.

“They’re the best kind,” Auston said. “Whether they look like cats or horses.” The queen smiled at him.

“We found this one, Your Majesty,” Ms. Avery said, passing the queen a large wooden acorn. “It was hidden away.”

“He was never good at hiding things,” she said with a smile.

“I love it,” Alexandria said, tears forming in her eyes.

“It’s beautiful,” Mitch added, gently placing his arm around her shoulders.

“Tell us about your Christmas traditions, John,” The queen smiled.

“Yeah,” Auston agreed. “What were Christmases like back in Ohio?” 

“Oh, well, my parents and I always watch the same movie on Christmas Eve, _ It’s A Wonderful Life _ , and then we would bake cookies to leave out for Santa.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Breyanna said, tears rolling down her cheeks. Auston put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into a small hug. 

“A merry Christmas to all,” A young man said, entering the room holding a small wrapped box.

“Lord Eichel!” Zachary said loudly. “You’re a sight for sore eyes. Things around here are getting positively gloomy.” He leaned in to kiss the man on the cheek, but he stepped away.

“Zachary,” the man said with a slight frown. “I see you started… celebrating early. Your Majesty.” He made his way over to the queen.

“Welcome, my dear.”

“Hello Auston. Merry Christmas.”

“Jack, what a surprise to see you.” Auston took a step in, kissing the man gently on the cheek.

“Lord Eichel has come to spend the holiday with us,” Queen Ema said with a smile.

“Wonderful,” Auston smiled.

“We have  _ so _ much to catch up on,” Zachary said, taking Jack by the hand. “Excuse us for a minute.” He pulled Jack across the room and practically forced him to take a seat on the couch.

“I wish you would have told me you were inviting him, mother,” Auston said in a hushed tone.

 

“I can’t believe your father made that from scratch,” Mitch said, taking a seat with the princesses. 

“He was quite good,” Auston said, joining them.

“Yeah, he did this kind of stuff all of the time.”

 

“So, who is that?” Jack asked, pointing towards the group.

“Him? That’s just the princesses’ tutor,” Zach answered. “Just some commoner from-” he shuttered. “Ohio.”

“Interesting.” Jack walked back over to the queen, who was still standing by the tree. “Your Majesty, this” he opened his box and pulled out a small, heart shaped, ornament. “Is my humble contribution.”

“Jack, it’s lovely.”

“Auston, would you put it on the tree?” Auston nodded and pushed himself from the couch. “Be gentle with it,” Jack smiled as he took the ornament from his hand and gently placed it on the tree.

* * *

 

_ Why did the queen bring Lord Eichel here now? To help persuade Auston to take the crown? Eichel obviously thinks there’s something more going on. What about Auston? I still can’t get a read. _

Mitch sat in the princesses’ classroom, typing out notes for his article. He pulled up the pictures he had taken at the cocktail party, examining each one closely.

 

“Good morning!” Princess Alexandra said with a smile.

“How do you always manage to sneak up on me?” Mitch laughed awkwardly, quickly closing his laptop.

“Practice,” Breyanna answered. “What are you up to?”

“Just catching up on some emails. Are you ready for today’s lesson?”

“No,” Alexandria smirked. “We’re going to bake Christmas cookies instead.”

“I’ll get in big trouble if we don’t start your lesson by nine o’clock.”

“Not nearly as much trouble as if we told our mother your real name, Mitchell Marner.”

“What are you talking about?” Mitch tried to laugh it off. “You guys have a crazy-”

“Don’t bother denying it. We looked through your computer while you were in the bathroom yesterday.”

“But it’s locked.”

“Your password was easy to guess.” Mitch sighed.

“Alright, I’ll go pack my things.”

“No!” Breyanna stopped him. “No one has to know.”

“What?”

“No one has to know,” Alexandria repeated.

“You’re not going to tell anyone?” Mitch questioned.

“Not as long as we have a deal.”

“What do you want?” Mitch didn’t understand what was happening. “What kind of deal could you possibly-”

“You write the truth about our brother,” Alexandria started.

“And we’ll keep quiet.” Breyanna finished.

“You mean the things that are written about him, they’re… not true?” Mitch couldn’t help but smile. After getting to know Auston, even for as short of time as he had, he knew the ‘Playboy Prince’ narrative couldn’t be right.

“Not even close.”

“You’ve seen him,” Alexandria laughed. “His idea of fun is playing sad songs on the piano all day.”

“So, do we have a deal?” Breyanna asked, extending her hand.

“Deal.” Mitch shook it.

“Good! Now let’s go bake some cookies.” Ten minutes later the group was in the royal kitchen, rolling out a sheet of dough.

“I hope you have a big appetite,” Mitch laughed. “This many cookies could feed the entire kingdom.”

“Oh trust me,” Breyanna giggled. “We’ll take care of them.”

“So, what’s up with your brother and Lord Eichel?”

“Why do you want to know?”

“For my story,” Mitch said quickly. It technically wasn’t a lie, he  _ did _ need to know what was happening for his story, but there was also a more personal reason behind the question. “I need to know the truth if I’m going to write about it.”

“He used to love him,” Alexandria shrugged. “But that was a long time ago.”

“Now he’s back, so who knows.” Breyanna continued.

“Zach seems to be into him,” Mitch said, trying to move on from that comment.  _ They were lovers? What if he still had feelings for him? _

“Zach wants everything Auston has. It’s been that way since they were children.”

“Seems like everyone wants what we have,” Breyanna sighed. “Things were different before our father died and now that he’s gone,” she began to tear up, her voice cracking.

“Hey,” Mitch said quietly, crouching down so their eyes met. “He’s not gone, you’ll always have him with you.” He knew it was a cheesy thing to say, but it was the only thing he could think of. “Now, come on, we need to get these cookies in the oven.”

* * *

Auston sat alone at the piano, letting his fingers slip across the keys playing whatever song he could remember. The fireplace cracked behind him and the whole castle seemed to smell like sugar cookies; times like this he almost forgot how much pressure he was under.

“May I come in?” Jack’s voice interrupted his song.

“Please.” Auston did his best to smile.  _ What could he possibly want? _

“I hope you don’t mind that I’m staying for a few days,”

“Of course not” Auston lied. “I do wonder why you’re here, though.”

“Because your mother invited me,” Jack said with a smile. “And, if I’m being honest, I’ve never gotten over you, Auston. I’m not sure you’re over me, either.”

“Please, we  _ both _ know this isn’t going to work.” Auston spat.

“Then at least let me help you with the benefit tomorrow. You need to make a good impression and you know you and I are a fantastic team.”

“That benefit is to raise money for an orphanage,” Auston shook his head, getting up from behind the piano and meeting Jack by the door. “It’s  _ not _ a PR opportunity.”

“You’re being naive; everything is a PR opportunity.”

“Tell me, Jack, would you even bother with me if I wasn’t next in line for the throne?”

“It’s part of who you are-”

“The part that matters most to you.” Auston cut him off.

“Now you’re being unfair.”

“Am I?” Auston was fuming.

“I was young and stupid and I made a mistake.” Jack took a few steps close and intertwined his hand with Auston’s. “I do love you, Auston. Never doubt that.”

* * *

Mitch bounced from vendor to vendor, following Alexandria and Breyanna as they ran through the benefit. It was a cold and snowy day on the streets of Andova, but no one seemed to mind. Everyone walking around was smiling and talking to each other, all in anticipation for the speech Prince Auston was set to deliver.

“Girls, slow down!” Mitch laughed, grabbing them gently by the arm. “I’m old, there’s no way I can keep up with you guys.”

“Hey!” Someone yelled, stopping Mitch in his tracks. “I know you!” It was one of the men from the press conference. He took a glance down at the princess’, then back to Mitch. “How’d you get in with the princess’?”

“He doesn’t have to speak to you,” Alexandria said, turning up her nose.

“How about an interview, princess?” the man asked, pulling his phone out of his pocket. “But with a real reporter.”

“Well, since you’re a  _ real _ reporter,” Breanna smiled. “Let me tell you a secret.” She tugged on the man’s arm, prompting him to squat to her level. She brought her hand to her mouth and whispered something into his ear. Almost immediately, he popped up and walked away, his face as if he’d seen a ghost.

“What did you say to him?”

“I told him if he didn’t leave Andova immediately I’d have him arrested and thrown in the dungeon for assaulting one of my guests.”

“ _ There’s a dungeon? _ ” Mitch asked in awe.

“No,” Alexandria laughed. “But he doesn’t have to know that.” Mitch couldn’t help but laugh.

“You two are the worst.”

“Come on,” Breyanna took Mitch’s hand and began to pull him towards the stage that was set up in the middle of the event. “Mother is about to introduce Auston.” They joined the crowd that was beginning to surround the stage and minutes later were looking at the queen.

“Thank you to everyone who is here in support of our holiday festival to benefit the children of Saint Joseph's orphanage. Ever since my late husband, King Brian, became patron of the orphanage he always made the closing remarks and today, to continue this tradition, is my beloved son, and your prince, Auston.” The crowd erupted into applause. “Prince Auston!” The queen repeated, looking around the stage. The applause died as the queen searched the crowd with her eyes, Auston nowhere to be found. “Prince Auston?” 

_ “Oh shit.”  _ Mitch whispered.

“Does this mean the coronation will be postponed?” Some shouted for the crowd.

“Of course not-” The queen began, but was cut off by another voice.

“If so, who will rule the country?” 

“Everyone, please, he was here a moment ago.”

“I think I know where he is,” Alexandria said, pulling Mitch away from the stage. “Come on, this way.” She pulled him through the crowd and to the entrance of the orphanage where, sure enough, Auston was talking with a group of children. 

“I think he needs a scarf,” Auston said, pulling off his own and stepping to the side, revealing a massive snowman.

“I should have known,” Breyanna sighed. “Every time we do one of these things, Auston ends up here.”

“He really seems to care about these kids,” Mitch said with a smile, watching as he instructed them.  

“Soldiers! In your positions!” He pulled a large decorative candy cane from the ground and pointed it at the snowman’s head. “Now, on the grounds of high treason, I sentence this snowman to death by way of firing squad. Are you ready?” He sounded incredibly serious, but there was a smile on his face from ear to ear. There was a loud  _ Yeah! _ from the children as Auston caught a glimpse of Mitch from the corner of his eye. He smirked and directed his attention back to the kids. “Three, two, one, fire!” Snowballs flew through the air, but instead of hitting the snowman, they all hit Auston. “Traitors!” He yelled, taking cover behind a bench. He quickly began making snowballs of his own and tossing the at the children. Mitch almost lunged for his phone, starting to record the fight.  _ What a good guy. _

* * *

“Auston,” Queen Ema snapped. “Help me understand why you abandoned your duty today.”

“I thought my  _ duty _ was to those children.”

“There is more to being king than compassion. You need to be strong, you  _ need _ to be a leader. You think you’re the only one who’s hurt, who wants to run away?”

“Oh, come on. You’re the strongest woman I know.” Auston took a seat. 

“This year has been the hardest year of my life,” the queen’s voice shook. “Losing your father, trying to be strong for Alexandria and Breyanna, not knowing where in the world you were when I need you more than ever.”   
“I’m trying mother,” Auston’s voice was low. “I really am.”

“I have complete faith in you,” she joined him on the couch. “Now you need to have faith in yourself.”

* * *

“Now, can you give me an example of a hyperbole?” Mitch asked, pacing the room.

“Is it a hyperbole if I say that this is so boring my head is going to explode?” 

“Seriously?”

“How do you expect us to focus?” Alexandria whined. “It’s  _ three days _ until Christmas.”

“Okay, fine.” Mitch sighed. “How about a little adventure?”

“Always.” The three snuck quickly through the castle, trying their best to be quiet. After a quick stop to the stables they were going up the hill, sled in hand.

“Here we go, ready for some fun?”

“I don’t know,” Alexandria said, looking back to the castle. “I’ve never been on a sled before.”

“It’ll be fine! I’ll be right behind you the whole time.”

“Isn’t three people a lot?”   
“Nah, haven’t you ever seen the show  _ Three Is Company _ ?” the girls giggled. “Ready?”

“Let’s do it.” Mitch climbed behind the girls and gave them a quick countdown before pushing the sled down the hill. The girls screamed with laughter as they gained speed. Just as they reached the bottom, Mitch felt something cold hit the back of his neck.

“Auston!” The girls exclaimed happily in unison.

“Did you just throw a snowball at me?” Mitch asked, trying his best to seem offended.

“What if I did?” Auston smirked.

“Oh, you are  _ so done _ .” Mitch grabbed a handful of snow off of the ground and threw it, making contact with Auston’s chest.

“It’s on!” Auston dove behind his horse, tossing a few snowballs in Mitch’s direction. They stayed out there for what seemed like hours, Mitch smiling the entire time.

 

“Glorious out here, isn’t it?” Zach asked, putting his arm around Jack’s shoulder.

“If by glorious you mean you enjoy getting frostbite then yes, it’s  _ perfect. _ ” Jack rolled his eyes. “Stop the carriage!” he commanded. They slid to a halt on the path overlooking the bottom of a hill, where Mitch, Auston, and the princess’ were still engaged in their snowball fight. They watched as Mitch and Auston slipped in tandem, Auston landing on top of him, their faces inches away from each other. The two sat there for a second, smiling at each other as their noses touched, before the princesses pulled them away.

“No fraternizing with the enemy!” Alexandria yelled.

“Those two seem quite cozy together,” Zach smirked.

“There’s something about that man that isn’t right.”

“You mean besides the fact that the prince is  _ smitten _ with him?” Jack scowled. “Go.” he commanded the driver, and their carriage slid away, leaving the four behind.

* * *

 

“Aren’t you all a sight?” Queen Ema’s voice echoed through the staircase as the four entered the castle.

“Your Majesty.” Mitch bowed.

“Mr. Anderson, one of the groundskeepers told me that he saw you and the princesses outside  _ on a sled _ . Is that true?”

“They were just having a little fun, mother-” Auston began.

“I was not speaking to you,” The queen snapped.

“Queen Ema, I am  _ so sorry _ -”

“Enough,” she cut him off. “I know my children feel that I have been overprotective, their impertinence is inexcusable. That being said, my late husband was a great believer in fresh air and exercise, and I haven’t seen a real smile on either of my daughter’s face’s in over a year. So, if you would like to continue your employment here, Mr. Anderson, I suggest you ask for permission in the future.”

“Of course, Your Majesty.” Mitch bowed his head as the queen turned to walk away.

“And, next time,” she said, her back still turned. “Maybe you should give some serious thought to  inviting your queen on your sledding expeditions. I happen to know my way around a toboggan.” Mitch let out a small laugh. 

“Of course, Your Majesty.”

* * *

 

Mitch sat on his bed, furiously typing out his notes. 

 

_ I think I’m finally getting to know the real prince and he’s sooo not what I thought. The coronations almost here but I still don’t know the full story. I have to figure out what going on deeper, like, what’s going on in his head. _

 

The sun had just come up as Mitch watched Auston grab a horse from the stable. Without giving it much thought, Mitch grabbed a horse and followed him. He kept his distance as Auston rode far outside of the castle walls, venturing into the woods. He followed him for hours, going deeper and deeper into the woods until he was no longer visible through the thick trees.  _ Great.  _

“We lost him.” Mitch signed, looking down at the horse. “I hope you know where you’re going.” He let the horse guide him through the trees for what seemed like forever. “We should probably head back,” he said, patting the horse’s neck. “The sun is going down and-” before he could finish the horse started to run, flinging Mitch off of his saddle and into the snow. “Wait!”  _ Fuck.  _ He tried running after it, but was quickly beat.  _ Okay, cool. No big deal. I’ll just turn around and walk back. It can’t be that far.  _ As he walked day quickly turned to night. There was no sign of Auston, the horse, or the castle. Mitch stopped for a second, leaning up against a tree.  _ How am I going  to get back to- _ His thought was interrupted by a low grumbling. Spinning around, he was greeted by the snarling teeth of a large wolf.

“Nice dog,” Mitch said, slowly trying to back away. “Just chill out, I’m not here to hurt you.” The wolf began to close in on him. Mitch kept backing up, not wanting to turn away, until his back was up against a tree. “No, no, no, no,” he looked around, seeing nothing but snow and trees. He turned to run, but his foot was lodged under something beneath the snow. He fell to the ground, desperately pulling at his foot. “Help! Help me!” Before he could finish, he heard two gunshots. The wolf almost immediately spirited away.

“Are you alright? Did it hurt you?” Mitch heard Auston’s voice in the darkness.

“I’m- I’m fine.” Mitch stuttered.

“Let me help you,” Auston kneeled, gently tugging Mitch’s foot out of the snow. “Come on,” he helped him off of the ground. “Let’s get you somewhere warm.” he boosted Mitch onto his horse and gave a quick instruction. Within minutes they were inside of a small wooded cabin, tucked neatly among the forest.

“Take a seat.” Auston guided Mitch into a chair in front of the fireplace, which already had a fire  burning. He placed a couple of blankets around Mitch, one across his shoulders and one over his lap. “Hold on.” He disappeared into a back room for a minute and returned holding two mugs. “Here, drink this,” he said, pushing one of the migs into Mitch’s hands. “It’s an old Andovian cure-all.” Mitch took a sip and almost spit it up.

“What’s in it?” he asked, trying to keep it down.

“Whiskey, mostly.” Auston said with a smile. “Well, it’s all whiskey.” They sat there for a few minutes in silence while Mitch’s body returned to it’s normal temperature. “Now that we’ve warded off wolves, hypothermia, and assured your survival,” Auston broke the silence. “Why were you following me?”

“I was curious,” Mitch shrugged. “Plus I had only ridden a one time at summer camp.”

“And?”

“I think I’ll stick to my Volvo.” Auston smiled, turning back to the fireplace. “Where are we?” 

“My father’s old hunting cabin,” Auston explained. “He taught me how to ride, how to fish, how to shoot.”

“Lot’s of memories?”

“Not all of them good.” Auston sighed.

“What happened?”

“Last time we were here I told him I was going to renounce the throne, that I didn’t want to be king.”

“And what did he say?” Mitch tried to sound like he wasn’t pressing for details.

“He was angry.” Auston turned away. “I was… terrible. I flew to Spain the next day. That was the last time I saw him.”

“So, why don’t you want to be king?”

“Do we really have to talk about this?” Auston asked, turning back to Mitch.

“It might be good for you,” Mitch said, offering him a gentle smile.

“I can’t even go for a beer with someone without it being treated like an international scandal.” He pushed himself from his chair and walked to the fireplace, resting his arm on the mantle.

“Like when you went out with Jack?”

“He was different,” Auston shook his head. “He sold a story to a tabloid. The press had a field day.”

“So that’s what’s holding you back, being in the public eye?” Mitch pressed further.

“It’s more complicated than that,”

“Tell me.”

“Why bother? You’ll just think I’m some spoiled rich kid.”

“I never said that,” Mitch said, joining him in front of the fireplace. “I think you you need to stop worrying about what everybody else thinks about you and who your father was, and figure out who you want to be.”

“You make it sound so simple.”

“Why can’t it be?” Mitch asked, taking a few steps closer. “You’re smart, nice, personable.”

“Except when I’m stealing your cab,” Auston smiled. “Can I show you something?”

“Yeah, of course.” He lead Mitch to a room with a large desk in the center. It was covered in old, tattered, leather-bound books.

“I found it in my father’s journal the other day,” Auston said, flipping through one of the books.

“What is it?”

“A poem, it was dated just before he died. It’s dedicated to my mother. I think he was going to give it to her with the acorn.”

“Has she seen it?”

“Not yet. I was going to give it to her this Christmas.” Auston turned back to the journal and began to read. “ _ Frost a’sparkle in the fields twixt the frozen minarets. Winter’s harvest, meager yields, heavy burdens, a year’s debts. But from a seed, an acorn’s gift, henceforth the truth will flood. Darkness such a secret bears and a love far greater than blood. _ ” Auston closed the journal and turned back to Mitch, who had a soft smile on his face. “I think it’s some kind of riddle.”

“It’s mysterious,” Mitch said, taking a few steps closer to Auston.

“Yes,” he said quietly, bring his face closer to Mitch’s.

“It’s beautiful.”

“Yes,” Auston repeated, his face now centimeters from Mitch’s. They stood there for a second, their lips almost touching. Suddenly, there was a loud crack heard outside. “I’d better go check on the horse.” Auston said, backing away and leaving the room. Mitch waited until he heard the door shut before he started searching the desk, not really sure what he was looking for. He bumped a pile of the king’s journals with his elbow, making them fall to the ground.  _ Shit _ . Bending down to grab them, he saw a small gold handle on the interior of the desk. Pulling it, he revealed a hidden drawer that contained a single folder. Mitch slowly pushed himself up, staring at the folder.

“It was just a branch falling,” Auston’s voice rang through the cabin. Mitch grabbed the folder and shoved it in the inner pocket of his jacket. “We should probably head back,” he said with a smile, appearing in the doorway.

“Yeah,” Mitch smiled back. “Let’s go.” It didn’t take them long to get back to the castle. Auston escorted Mitch back to his room and said a quick  _ Good night _ before leaving him. After he knew he was gone, Mitch pulled the folder from his jacket and began to examine the documents inside. There were  several handwritten notes in a language Mitch didn’t understand, two birth certificates, and a certification of adoption. Mitch looked at the papers in awe, shifting back and forth between the three to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating. He pulled out his laptop and quickly facetimed Freddie.

“You aren’t going to believe this,” Mitch started, not bothering to give a greeting. “The prince is  _ adopted.” _

“No way,” William’s voice was heard off screen.

“Yes way! I have a birth certificate and a fake one made by the royals  _ and the freaking adoption papers _ .”

“This is huge!”

“You think he knows?”

“No way,” Mitch shook his head. “Being adopted would mean he’d have to forfeit his right to the crown. If he knew about it, he would’ve used it as an out a long time ago.”

“Have you told Kyle?”

“NO,” Mitch practically yelled. “And you can’t either.”

“You’ve got an actual Andovian birth scandal on your hands,” Freddie said. “How are you not going to say anything?”

“This is people’s lives we’re talking about, Fred.”

“You said it yourself, he doesn't want to be king.” William shrugged. “Maybe he’ll see it as a blessing.”

“Finding out you’ve been lied to your whole life? That’s not exactly what I’d call a blessing.”

“Mitchy, this story is going to make your career.”

“I know I just-” Mitch stopped himself. “I need to think. I’ll talk to you guys later.” He shut his laptop, placing it neatly in his bag with the file.

* * *

 

“Auston,” Jack said, stomping into the piano room. “I saw you coming back last night with that peasant.”

“Peasant?” Auston questioned. “Why don’t you join us in the twenty first century, Jack?”

“I know you better than anyone, Auston. I  _ care _ more than anyone.” Jack said, ignoring his comment. “Let me help you.”

“We both know you don’t care about me,” Auston frowned.

“I  _ do  _ care.” Jack said, putting his arms around Auston’s neck. Mitch was walking past the room with just enough time to hear his comment. He stopped in front of the cracked door and peeked inside. “I’ll prove it to you.” Jack brought his lips to Auston’s. Mitch let out a small gasp and almost immediately turned to walk away.  _ He wasn’t interested in watching them make out _ .

“You have to stop this, Jack.” Auston said, pushing him away. 

“You need me, Aus. You don’t know how to be king.”

“You’d love me to believe that, wouldn’t you?” Auston sneered. “I did for a while, hell, I even believed that you loved me. But you just love the attention, the spotlight. You’re never going to change, Jack.”

“No, you’re the one who’ll never change, Auston. You crack under pressure, you’ll fail without me.”

“I’ll take my chances.” Auston said, walking out of the room. He walked straight to Mitch’s room, knocking softly on the door.

“Uh, hi,” Mitch answered, just barely opening the door. “Is there something I can do for you?”

“I was hoping we could go for a walk. It’s a beautiful night outside.”

“I uh, I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

“Please? Just twenty minutes. I could really use the company.”

“Fine,” Mitch sighed. “Let me grab my coat. I’ll meet you downstairs.” A few minutes later the two of them were walking through one of the castle’s many gardens. It was dark outside, but their path was lit by small lights outlining the perimeter. They walked in silence for a while, Mitch watching his breath make clouds as it connected with the cold winter air.

“I was going to invite you for a horse ride, but I figured a walk would be safer.” Auston joked. Mitch nodded, looking straight ahead. “Is something wrong?”

“You often take the help for romantic walks in the snow?” 

“What?”

“Nothing, it’s stupid.” Mitch shook his head.

“Please, talk to me. I feel like you know everything about my life, but I know nothing about yours.”

“What would Lord Eichel say if he saw us out here like this?” Mitch asked, looking to the castle.

“Why would it matter?”

“I saw you two earlier, in the piano room.” Auston stopped dead in his tracks.

“John, whatever you think you saw- I  _ swear  _ to you, there’s nothing going on between me and Jack.”

“It didn’t look that way to me,” Mitch said, continuing to walk.

“He was just trying to rekindle something that isn’t there anymore.”

“Must happen to you a lot, people throwing themselves at your feet?”

“It must happen to you, too,” Auston smiled. “Someone with your intelligence and beauty, you must have people lining up at your doorstep.”

“Not so much,” Mitch laughed. “It’s simpler for me to focus on career right now.”

“Your tutoring?” Auston asked. Mitch stayed silent, looking down at his feet. “I hope you’ll come tomorrow night.”

“Tomorrow night?”

“The Christmas Eve Ball? I’d feel a lot less nervous with you there.”

“Auston,” Mitch stopped, turning to face him. “There’s something I need to tell you. I’m-” Before he could finish, Auston’s lips were connected with his. Mitch couldn’t help but lean into the kiss as Auston gently placed his hands on Mitch’s cheeks; his body was scorching hot compared to the cold winter air, but Mitch didn’t mind. He gently pulled away, leaving his hands on Mitch’s face.

“What was it you wanted to tell me?” Auston smirked. Mitch pushed his face back to his, their lips connecting again.

* * *

 

“Are you sure about this?” Zach whispered. 

“I told you, there’s something off about this guy.” Jack said, pushing the key into Mitch’s door. “I’m going to figure out what.” The two snuck into the room and looked around, Jack immediately heading to the bags laying on his bed. “Here,” he said, tossing Zach Mitch’s computer bag. “Look through this.” Zach shuffled around the bag for a second before pulling out a folder and tossing the bag back to Jack, who pulled out his passport. “Mitchell Marner?”

“Well, well, well,” Zach smiled, opening the folder. “Looks like Christmas is coming early.” He turned one of the papers around, showing Jack an adoption certificate with Auston’s name on it.

* * *

“I’m sorry for what I said to you the day I left.” Auston said, kneeling down in front of his father’s grave stone. The sun had just made it above the treetops and the snow was shining underneath it’s light. “I know I hurt you. There’s no way I can take it back.” He looked away, tears forming in his eyes. “I’ll do as you wished, I’ll accept the crown for you and for mother. But I’ll never measure up to you. No one ever will.”

* * *

 

“Good morning!” Breyanna chimed, walking into Mitch’s room. 

“Hey,” Mitch smiled. “Where’s your sister?” 

“Getting ready for the ball.” Breyanna shrugged. “So, I guess you’re almost done with your story?”

“Almost. Tonight we’ll find out how it ends.”

“Then you’ll be gone and you’ll never think about us again.” Breyanna said, looking at the ground.

“Bre, please,” Mitch laughed, placing a hand on her shoulder. “I’m  _ never _ going to forget you.  _ Ever. _ ” 

“Good.” She smiled. “I have this for you.” She handed him a small red box, topped with a large golden bow. “Merry Christmas, Mitch.”

“I- I can’t accept that,” Mitch stared at the box.

“Of course you can.” Breyanna shoved it towards him. “You’ve given us so much. This is the least we can do.” Mitch looked down at the box, not sure what to do with it. “Just open it already!” Mitch smiled and shook his head.

“Breyanna, I can’t-”

“Just do it!” She tore the bow off of the top of the box. Mitch flipped open the lid, revealing two small sled shaped cufflinks.

“Bre-” Mitch laughed, “They’re  _ awesome. _ ”

“Alexandria and I picked them out, it’s so you can remember our adventures.”

“I love it.” Mitch said, leaning down to give her a hug. “What would I have done without you two?” 

“Spent Christmas in the dungeon, for sure.” 

“Of course-” Mitch was cut off by a knock on the door. 

“Just on time,” Breyanna smiled. “Come in!” Alexandria entered, followed by a few other people Mitch had never seen before. They were all carrying different boxes, all of which looked full of stuff.

“What’s all of this?”

“ _ The works _ , as you westerners would say,” Alexandria giggled. “Hair, tuxes, manicures, you know.”   
“We want you to look perfect for the ball!” Breyanna smiled.

“Guys-”

“No time to say no,” Alexandria said. “This is going to take a while.

* * *

 

“I remember your father’s coronation at the Christmas Eve Ball,” Queen Ema whispered as she and Auston greeted guests. “You’re as handsome as he was.”

“If only I could stand as tall,”

“You will,” she smiled. “It just takes a little time.”

“Good evening, Your Majesty, Your Royal Highness.”

“Prime Minister,” Auston smiled. “I look forward to working with you.”

“And I with you,” The old man smiled back. Auston turned for a second to the staircase and spotted Mitch coming down the stairs. He looked like a completely different person, dressed in a black tailed tuxedo and his hair neatly pushed back.

“He cleans up nicely,” Zach said, leaning into Jack’s ear.

“Lipstick on a pig, as they say.” Jack rolled his eyes. Auston met Mitch at the bottom of the stairs, watching as people turned to watch.

“Why are people staring?” Mitch asked, nervously shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

“Because you look perfect,” Auston smiled. “Don’t let them bother you.”

“You don’t look too shabby yourself,  _ Prince Auston _ . Or should I call you King Auston now?”

“You know how much I  _ love _ titles,” Auston rolled his eyes. “Shall we?” he asked, offering Mitch his arm. He escorted Mitch into the ballroom, where people were dancing to the sounds of the orchestra. “Can I have the first dance?” Auston asked.

“Seriously?” Mitch laughed.

“As long as you promise not to step on my feet.”

“I can’t make that promise.”

“Let’s do it anyways,” Auston said, leading Mitch to the center of the dance floor. “Just follow my lead.” Auston placed one hand on Mitch’s waist and the other in his hand. “Put your hand on the outside of my shoulder,” he instructed. “Perfect. Now we just-” he started to move and Mitch tried his best to follow. They danced for what seemed to Mitch like a lifetime, Mitch looking into Auston’s eyes as he guided him through the song.

“Aren’t you afraid they’re all talking about us?” Mitch asked after a while of silence.

“They’re saying you’re out of my league.”

“Sure.”

“I really wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you.”

“I think you’re giving me more credit than I deserve.”

“I don’t. I’m comfortable around you.” Auston smiled. “You’re the most genuine person I’ve ever met.”

“Auston-” Just as he began to speak, the music faded to a stop.

“Well, I guess it’s time.” Auston said, breaking their hold. “Wish me luck.”   
“You don’t need luck,” Mitch smiled as he watch Auston make his way onto the stage to meet his mother and the Prime Minister.

“Members of Parliament, guests, and friends,” the Prime Minister began. “On this glorious Christmas Eve, in the season of hope and new beginnings, Prince Auston, son of King Brian, presents his rightful claim to the crown and throne of the kingdom of Andova.” The crowd erupted into a short lived applause. “Auston, do you pledge your life and fealty to Andova and to all her subjects?”

“I do.” The Prime Minister placed the scepter in his right arm.

“Do you swear to protect her, to uphold her sacred laws in times of wealth or poverty, peace or war?”

“I do.” 

“If any of the peerage wish to dispute Auston’s claim to the throne, speak now or forever stay silent.”

“I dispute this claim.” Jack said, taking a step forward. A deep inhale was heard throughout the crowd.

“On what grounds?”

“I challenge on the grounds that Prince Auston is not the rightful heir. This fraudulent Christmas prince is not the blood of the late king.” Jack smirked. “This documentation states that Prince Auston is, in fact, adopted.” Zach brought the papers to the stage.

“Where did you obtain this document?” The Prime Minister asked after looking it over.

“I obtained it by uncovering a  _ scheme _ by a journalist posing a tutor for the princesses.” Jack said, pointing to Mitch. He felt all of the blood drain from his face.  _ How did he know? _

“Is that true?” The Prime Minister turned to Mitch. “You are a journalist?”

“Yes,” Mitch said quietly, his eyes fixed on the floor.

“And this paper Your Majesty?”

“Is… legitimate.” The queen confirmed. Auston practically ran off of the stage, pushing his way through the crowd and out of the doors. Mitch pushed through as well, following him out of the room.

“Andova must not allow an illegitimate heir to inherit the crown,” Jack said, smirking.

“As nephew to the king and closest male relation in the bloodline,” Zach said, making his way onto the stage. “I  _ humbly _ extend my claim as rightful heir to the throne, with Lord Eichel by my side.”

 

“Auston! Auston, please wait!” Mitch said, running after him.

“What for?” Auston asked, stopping at the bottom of the stairs.

“You have to know that I didn’t mean for any of this to happen.”

“I don’t know anything anymore,” Auston snapped. “I don’t know who you are,  _ fuck _ , I don’t even know who I am.”   
“I’m Mitch,” he tried his best to stop the tears that were in his eyes. “Mitchell Marner, that’s my real name. And I didn’t come here to exp- things just got so out of hand.”

“Well you’ve got a  _ grand _ story to tell now,” Auston said, barging out of the door.

 

Not even an hour later, Mitch was sitting alone in the airport.

* * *

“I wish we had told you,” the queen said, taking a seat next to Auston as he stared at a picture of his father that was handing on the wall.

“At least now I know who I am,” Auston sneered. “And who I’m not.”

“You must be so angry.”

“No,” Auston sighed, not taking his eyes off of the painting. “I just don’t understand why you kept it a secret.”

“A month after we were married, I was told I couldn’t have children; I felt like such a disappointment. When we learned that we could adopt in secret… you were out dream come true. Your father and I talked about telling you  _ so many times  _ and- I can’t stand here and tell you we did it for your sake.”

“Then why did you?”

“The first time we saw you, you were our son. You were born in our hearts, not anyone else’s. I know it was a mistake, I know we should have told you but, we just couldn’t bring ourselves to do it.”

“And the princesses?”

“Alexandria and Breyanna were a miracle.” The queen smiled gently, but it quickly faded. “I assume you’ll leave us know and, if that is the case, I won’t stand in your way.”   
“You are my mother, King Brian was my father. I could never leave you.” Auston turned to meet her gaze, tears streaming down his cheeks. She smiled, taking a few steps closer to embrace him.

“That’s the best Christmas gift I’ve ever been given.” She smiled. “What about Zach and throne? What are we going to do?”

“I’m not going to let him win without a fight.”

* * *

“There,” Jack said, signing the documents in front of him. “We’re officially married.” Zach smiled and tried to kiss him, but he shifted away. “Now, onto the business at hand.”

“The coronation can not take place until a majority of the king’s council officers are present.” The Prime Minister explained.

“The interregnum will expire this afternoon, so I suggest you hurry.” Zach said loudly.

“The law clearly states that the queen must preside at the ceremony.”

“So?” Jack asked, obviously annoyed.

“ _ So _ , it’s Christmas Day.”

“I don’t care what day it is,” Jack yelled. “Go get her  _ at once _ .”

* * *

 

Mitch sat quietly at the airport, waiting his plane to begin boarding. He had been staring at the poem from the king’s journal for a while, trying to figure out what it could mean. 

 

_ But from a seed, an acorn’s gift, the truth flood. A secret and a love far greater than blood. _

Wait.

_ Acorn. _

Mitch jumped out of his seat and ran out of the door, leaving all of his belongings sitting in at the chair.

* * *

 

“There has to be a quorum by now.” Jack said impatiently.

“The queen hasn’t arrived yet.”

“I demand this process be delayed,” Auston said, as if on cue entering the room with the queen right behind him. 

“You have no right to demand anything,” Jack snarled.   
“Prince Auston is the rightful heir to the throne.”

“Actually, he’s not.” Zach smirked.

“Prime Minister, I implore you to put a hold on these proceedings.” Auston said, looking to the old man.

“Prince Auston, the law clearly states that the heir to the crown must be a member of the royal bloodline.”

“The will of the late king must be held in the highest regard.” Queen Ema shook her head. “ _ That _ is what the law states.”

“Once we have a quorum the coronation will proceed, as planned.” The Prime Minister shouted, silencing the crowd of parliament members. “I’m sorry, Your Majesty.”

* * *

 

“I know that it’s really confusing, because I was sent away,” Mitch pleaded with the guards, who were blocking his way into the palace. “But please, you  _ have _ to let me talk with the queen. I know how to fix-”

“Remove yourself from the premises before I have you removed.” Ms. Avery appeared in the doorway.

“Please, if I could just talk with her for a few minutes-”

“She’s not here, and if she were here she’d have you thrown in the dungeon.”   
“I know for a fact that you  _ do not _ have a dungeon-”

“If you think for one minute they’ll forgive you after what you’ve done,” Ms. Avery started.   
“I promise that I never meant for any of this-”

“Your promises mean nothing.”

“I just-”

“You are a traitor.”

“PLEASE, let me finish.” Mitch yelled. “I think I can prove that Auston is the rightful king, just  _ please _ let me help.”

“Three minutes.” Ms. Avery said. The guards stepped to the side, allowing Mitch to enter. He basically sprinted into the building and up the stairs, heading straight for the Christmas tree in one of the sitting rooms. “Where are you- don’t touch that!” Ms. Avery yelled as he grabbed the king’s acorn off of the tree. “Put that back at once!”

“No, look!” Mitch said, struggling with it for a second before popping off the top. Inside was a folded piece of yellowed paper. Ms. Avery took it out and quickly read over it.

“This is-” Mitch started.

“We have to go. Now.”

* * *

 

“I don’t care what any of these old people have to say,” Alexandria said quietly, looking up to Auston.

“Yeah, you’ll always be the real king.” Breyanna continued.

“Thank you,” Auston whispered, smiling down at them. 

“We will now bear witness to the coronation of King Brian’s blood heir.” The Prime Minister said as Zach assumed his position. He kneeled down onto the pillow that had been placed on the floor, keeping his eye on the crown and scepter beside him. “Count Zachary presents his rightful claim to the crown and throne.” The parliament groaned. “Do you pledge your life and fealty to Andova and to all her subjects?”

“I do.”The Prime Minister placed the scepter in his right arm.   
“Do you swear to protect her, to uphold her sacred laws in times of wealth or poverty, peace or war?”

“I do.”

“If any of the peerage wish to dispute Auston’s claim to the throne, speak now or forever stay silent.” There was a silence in the room.

“Then I proclaim you-”

“Stop!” Mitch shouted, running down the stairs.

“Have her removed immediately!” Zach said, jumping to his feet.

“You’re not king yet,” Queen Ema sneered. “If you have something to say, Mr. Marner, say it now.”

“Your Majesty, before he died, the king amended the law to allow Prince Auston to become his lawful successor.”

“He’s lying, just like he did before,” Jack said rolling his eyes.

“The queen is speaking, so zip it.” Alexandria sneered at Jack.

“Let me see that,” the queen said, taking the paper out of Mitch’s hand.

“It was inside of the acorn,” he explained. “The gift your husband meant to give you last Christmas before he passed.” The queen smiled as she read.

“Auston,” she said, handing him the paper. “Read the decree.”

“Let us be bound in future by truth and truth alone, let us light up the shadows of the past. Though his blood may not run in my veins, Auston, Prince of Andova, is my son. And while this order gives him rightful claim to my throne, it is by his own attributes, his spirit, his sensitivity, intelligence, and heart that he earns this honor.” He handed the paper to the Prime Minister.

“This man lied to us before, who’s to say he’s not lying now?”

“Because I believe him.” The queen said, taking Mitch’s hand. 

“The order is marked with the king’s official seal!” The Prime Minister declared. The room erupted into applause. “If we may pick up where we left off, Your Royal Highness.” he said, directing his attention to Auston with a smile.

“By all means,” Auston smiled.

“My husband and I will not allow this,” Zach yelled. “We will hire an army of lawyers to-”

“Make sure you get one to handle our divorce,” Jack said, leaving the room.

“Our- wait, Jack!” Zach ran after him.

“Now,” The Prime Minister started. “Auston, do you pledge your life and fealty to Andova and to all her subjects?”

“I do.” The Prime Minister, again, placed the scepter in his right arm.

“Do you swear to protect her, to uphold her sacred laws in times of wealth or poverty, peace or war?”

“I do.” 

“If any of the peerage wish to dispute Auston’s claim to the throne, speak now or forever stay silent.” After a short silence, he let out a sigh.

“By the power vested in me, as Prime Minister, I crown you Auston Matthews, king of Andova.” he placed the crown on Auston’s head and prompted him to stand, making the room burst into applause. “Long live King Auston!” 

“Long live the king!” The crowd repeated. Auston smiled and looked around the room for Mitch, but he was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

 

“So, what did you think?” Mitch asked, sitting at Kyle’s desk.

“It’s a thoughtful, mature, well written story.” Kyle said, looking over the paper in front of him. “And it will never see the light of day.”

“What? Why?” Mitch questioned. “It’s a puff piece, Mitch,  _ not our brand _ .”

“But it’s honest and it’s-”

“You were at ground zero. You had the adoption papers  _ in your hands _ . You had the chance to write something huge and you blew it.”

“But this is who he is, this is what happened!”

“I couldn’t give less of a shit,” Kyle said, tossing the papers down. “In the meantime, I need you to jump back on the editing desk. Ron’s article needs a polish.”

“You know what,” Mitch said, grabbing his backpack from the floor. “Find someone else to do your mop jobs.”

“Excuse me?”

“I’m  _ done. _ ” He stormed out of Kyle’s office and straight to his desk. He quickly collected his things, scribbled a quick note for Freddie and Willy promising to tell them about what happened later, and left the building.

 

That night, he set up a blog. His first post?  _ King Auston Matthews of Andova: The Real Story. _

* * *

 

“Happy almost New Year, everybody!” Freddie said with a smile.

“And here’s something else to celebrate,” William said, holding up his phone. “Mitchy’s article is almost at a million likes.”

“It’s really not that many.”

“For three days? Yes it is. This thing is  _ totally _ going to catch fire.”

“Oop,” William said, checking his phone. “That’s my date.”

“Tell Kappy I said hello,” Mitch smirked.

“I’m going to head out too,” Freddie said, checking his watch. “I don’t want to be anywhere near this place when the clock strikes.”

“I’ll see you guys later,” Mitch smiled, watching his friends walk down the street. He took a seat outside, looking up at the clock.  _ Five minutes until midnight. _

“This spot taken?” A familiar voice asked.

“Uh, no-” He looked up at the man and was greeted by Auston’s smiling face. “What are you doing here?” he asked, pushing himself off of the bench.

“I never had the chance to say goodbye, or thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me, I’m the reason this whole mess started to begin with and-”

“No,” Auston stopped him. “You opened a door that needed to be open. I should be thanking you.” Mitch smiled, looking down at his feet. “Alexandria showed me your blog online.” 

“She did?”

“Why didn’t you publish it in your magazine?”

“Too much fluff, not enough drama.”

“Fluff?” Auston asked, cocking his head to the side.

“It means it was too sentimental. I wrote the truth about you, that you’re kind, compassionate. That you stole my cab, and that you’re going to rule from the heart.”

“The princesses miss you a lot,” Auston paused. “ _ I  _ miss you a lot.”

“I miss you, too.” Mitch said quietly, looking up him.

“You know, a castle is a lonely place for a king without someone by his side,” Auston asked, kneeling in the snow and pulling a small red box out of his pocket. He opened it, revealing a silver band, encrusted in diamonds.

“Auston, I-” Mitch could barely form a sentence. “My entire life is in Toronto.”

“We can come back as much as you want,”

“I-” Mitch didn’t know what to say. He stood there, staring at the ring.

“How long do you plan to keep a king on his knees?” Auston smirked.

“You barely thought about this, I mean, we barely know each other.”

“I’ve never been more certain of anything in my life, and I’m known for being  _ very  _ decisive.” Auston said, pushing himself off of the ground. “Look, I know it seems sudden but-” He was cut off by Mitch’s lips pressing against his.”Is that a yes?”

“Yes,” Mitch whispered. “Yes, yes, yes…” he trailed off. Auston smiled, taking his hand and placing the ring on his finger.

“Ten, nine, eight, seven,” The crowd at the end of the street began to countdown with the strokes of the clock. “Six, five, four, three, two,” Auston smiled, pulling Mitch into another kiss. The crowd cheered, though it wasn’t for them. Fireworks sprang through the air, illuminating the sky. Mitch looked up and smiled.

“You planned fireworks?” He teased.

“Of course,” Auston laughed. “A king would never propose without fireworks. Happy New Year, Mitch.”

“Happy New Year, Your Majesty.”

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you enjoyed it! this fic is basically the movie so if you haven't watched it i really recommend it! 
> 
> if you have any fic suggestions feel free to talk to me on tumblr! @calefleury


End file.
